


The Reason

by Zaynersbitch



Series: Amnesia love letters [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and, i kinda love this one, liam's answer, liam's speech to zayn, so yeah enjoy, the reason, this has a part of, through the glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynersbitch/pseuds/Zaynersbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so guys after this one, Zayn will answer and i'll write the fic where it all ends, tbh idk if it's gonna be a sad or a happy ending, but ii think is gonna be a happy one, i hope you like it and yeah... here you have it</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> so guys after this one, Zayn will answer and i'll write the fic where it all ends, tbh idk if it's gonna be a sad or a happy ending, but ii think is gonna be a happy one, i hope you like it and yeah... here you have it

My Dear Zayn:

You ask me why I wrote back? Let me tell you this:

I can’t live without you, this three years that have passed were a torture, I had to watch you from afar I had to deal with the fact that I wasn’t allowed to express myself and be far away from you, Zayn I saw what I did to you, I saw you lose weight and interest on everything that surrounded you, I saw how you vanished from the world, I saw how you went from a happy and giggly boy to a sad and alone kid.

You think I forgot about you, but you can ask everyone and they’ll tell you that I was protecting you even tho you didn’t notice, I knew if I left you, you would get bullied again so I was always taking care of you and never let those dicks hurt you, you were and still are one of the most important things in my life and seeing you that weak just killed me. I knew you didn’t have friends, I knew it was my fault and you didn’t deserve it… I wrote back just to prove you that you matter, you do matter to me, and I wrote back because you left and fuck it hurts to live in a place where Zain Malik is not here.

You don’t know how hard is to wake up every morning knowing you left and it’s my fault, I made you feel useless and sad, and knowing that I am the reason why you’re not here with your family and why you hated high school so much; knowing I broke your heart when that was the last thing I wanted to do and knowing I’m a coward because I never told you how I really felt. So yeah Zayn you wanted a reason why I answered and here you have it.

Why now? That’s an easy one.. you don’t know what you have until is gone and Zayn I lost you once and I can’t deal with loosing you for a second time and before I could tell you the truth about how I felt

Did I meant what I wrote? Fuck I meant every single word f it, Zayn I wouldn’t lie to you.. not anymore, because I know that lying to you is one of the worst things I did, because I fucking hurt you and I can’t deal with the fact that I’m the one who causes it.

Zayn please let me fix everything, let me be part of your life one more time, I’ll assure I won’t ever leave, you’ll be stuck with me until the day I die, Zayn I can’t live without you, you’re my other half, I’m the ying and you’re the yan, you’re the sun of my life, you bring me up when I’m down.

It’s been years since we last talked and all I know is that feels like forever, and Zayn this type of forever is not nice, because this forever feels like home sitting alone inside my brain and I can’t stand it, Zayn I would love to spend my forever with you, because you’re the only one that knows the real me.

You want the truth? I’ll give it to you:

If you’d let me I would love to go where you live, find you and forget about my live in this stupid town and spend the rest of my days with you, I know where you live, but if I plan to visit you or better yet, moving to the city to be near you I would like your approval, Zayn the only thing that is stopping me right now is that I’m not sure if I deserve this second chance or your forgiveness, but I wouldn’t think twice if you ask me to go where you live and stay there. Damn.. I’m even in the middle of changing universities just to be near you.

Zayn I can’t stand one more day without you.

I love you, I love you with my entire heart and soul.

Liam

Ps. Please let me be part of your life again, I need you like the flowers need water and lungs need air, my heart beats only for one reason, and that reason is you.


End file.
